User talk:Baggins
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 21:02, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Klingon article I removed your latest edit since it's highly speculative and based on real-world sources rather than in-universe ones. They are not called "reptillian" on screen, and the extra sensory receptors were only confirmed in behind the scenes info, not in any episode so far. And we don't know if the lack of hair is physiological or cultural (we have seen bald Klingons in the past, perhaps it's fashionable in the 2250s). JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 10:06, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :This concept of 'hair being cultural' or 'fashionable' is hightly speculative... Since bald Klingons of the past still had mustaches and beards. :Especially considering that the developers have said that "hair' is long gone, and won't be appearing at all... They make a bid deal of the 'hairlessness"...Baggins (talk) 15:10, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. -- sulfur (talk) 11:04, November 6, 2017 (UTC)